The need for economical multi-unit housing which can be quickly constructed at any chosen location with minimum labor and material costs is so obvious and so widely known as to scarcely require emphasis or restatement. Numerous proposals have been advanced in recent years to provide low cost housing particularly for those in the low income levels. The United States Government, certain foreign governments, and private industry have repeatedly offered to reward those who can come forward with practical housing systems of the type so urgently needed in many urban areas. In response to the recognized need and the opportunities for reward, many meritorious construction systems have been proposed including prefabricated housing units and modular systems of a variety of types. A large number of United States and foreign patents have been granted in recent years on housing and building construction systems designed to meet the above-stated need. However, thus far, no system of this type has been widely adopted and recognized as ideal although many have been tried out on a regional basis or local basis with varying degrees of acceptance.
With this background in mind, the present invention has been made with the objective of totally satisfying the need for a particular type of low cost housing required by a large segment of the population on an immediate basis. If urban renewal projects are to succeed in any reasonable time and so-called ghettos are to be eliminated, there must be made available at low cost, comfortable and efficient dwelling space for families in the form of multiple housing units which can be quickly manufactured, transported to the desired location, and erected in the shortest possible time with a minimum amount of labor. Such housing, to satisfy the need of the day, must obviously be attractive and comfortable as well as strong and durable and resistant to the elements and therefore long-lasting. It must possess the modern facilities and features which all present-day citizens expect and desire even in the lowest cost accommodations including Government sponsored housing projects. Presently available housing and construction techniques have fallen far short of satisfying the needs and requirements, and as stated, the objective of the invention herein is to do so.
The invention provides a means for dealing with all of the principal problems or phases involved in the provision of low cost multi-level plural unit building construction. A basic housing module has been conceived which may be factory-constructed and outfitted with all basic components, partitions and utilities prior to shipment. Special transporting equipment has been created to move the relatively large modules to the construction site with maximum safely and efficiency and in conformity with highway regulations. Tower transporting equipment has been made easily convertible at the construction site into simplified crane apparatus for erecting the desired multiple level apartment house or the like in a most expeditious and economical way. Additionally, the invention embodies an efficient and economical foundation to receive the housing modules and simplified means for securely attaching the modules to one another during the erection process and for attaching the lower tier of modules to the foundation units.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.